Badger Mole Korrasami and BDSM
by CPT Admen
Summary: In part as a response to some comments left on my other works and in part because I wanted to write something in the same ball park but in universe, this is how I'd like to imagine Korra and Asami get into BDSM in a SSC (safe, sane, consensual) way rather than the pure fantasy of "empress".
1. Chapter 1

Change had always been a constant force in Korra's life, but the years since she first came to Republic City had made it come to the forefront. It came in small and large, wide reaching and locally isolated. On the large scale, she was a better, stronger, wiser avatar. Though she'd lost her connection to her past lives, she'd connected the human and spirit worlds, and saved them both twice over. Most notably though, she'd fallen in, out of and then back into love, the last time for good and with someone she never expected to. On the smaller scale, her hair was shorter, home was now a rebuilt, somewhat more modest Sato manor, and the morning was not quite so evil anymore. Because now, every morning started with Asami.

Even Korra, queen of sleeping in couldn't be grumpy when the sun touched her face and she woke with her cheek pressed to warm soft cloth and a steady heartbeat in her ear. A drowsy smile came to her lips and she closed her eyes again. She took a deep breath, Asami always smelled so sweet. *th-thump, th-thump, th-thump* went her heart. Korra pulled her close, taking care not to wake her. She didn't so much sleep as snooze, she was too happy to drop back off.

Her sleepy haze melted slowly away some time later with familiar fingers exploring her hair. Korra hummed and rolled onto her back. Asami followed her, resting her head on Korra's chest. "Hey sleepy 'sami," the avatar mumbled.

Asami giggled and kissed Korra's neck. "Morning."

Korra buried her nose in Asami's long black hair and hugged her tight. "When do you have to be at work again?"

Asami turned her head to glance at the clock. "In an hour or two."

"Can't keep you in bed this morning?"

"Mmm, not today. You can go back to sleep if you want."

"Nnn, it's no fun without you."

Asami turned over and looked deep into Korra's eyes. Whenever she did she looked at Korra like she hadn't seen her in years. Asami took Korra's shoulders, Korra took Asami's cheeks and they sank into an adoring euphoric kiss. Asami held her close, Korra moved her hands, tucking them around Asami's waist. They kissed over and over, hearts light and cheeks flushed. At last Asami reluctantly separated from her, brushing her long raven tresses out of the way. "Mmmf, I really do need to get up. If we keep going like this I'm just gonna blow off work," she teased.

Korra gave her a sly look. "Darn, you figured out my evil plan."

Asami smiled sensually and lay back down on top of her, putting a hand to her cheek and whispering in her ear. "We'll pick this up where we left off later. I promise." She kissed her cheek and Korra blushed bright, grinning ear to ear.

"I love you Asami."

Asami got reluctantly out of bed and looked back at Korra with a smile she saved only for her. "I love you too Korra." She left their bedroom and Korra looked up at the ceiling, still beaming. This just felt so, _right._ Her love for Mako had been a brilliantly bright spark, intense but brief with no fuel to keep burning. In fact, she still loved him, just not in the same way. Her love for Asami had grown from a smoldering ember to a perfect gleaming flame. There wasn't a moment they were together when she wasn't glowing with joy.

Asami was thinking all but the same thoughts as she worked on breakfast. She smiled fondly into the pot she was stirring as she thought back. Despite all the horrible things that had happened, she'd found love and it had found her. In a way, it had only happened _because_ of some of the horrible things. She'd grown increasingly fond of Korra the longer they'd known each other, but in her head she'd always said "it's because we're great friends!" But that had changed when Korra was hurt. When she'd needed her. The day of Jinora's ceremony, she'd wanted more than anything to take Korra into her arms and let her cry. Be her rock in the storm to cling to while she let it all out and hold her until she felt better.

When Korra disappeared it only made her feelings stronger. It had been receiving her letter that made her realize just how and _what_ she really felt. The trash bin beside her desk was full of half written responses the next morning, but in the end she decided not to send any of them. She didn't know if Korra felt the same way, and even if she did the last thing she needed was another layer of confusion while she was trying to piece herself together.

Things had changed the night of Verrick and Ju Li's wedding. A little warm glow they each held in their chest had grown and enveloped them like a blanket, and it had only gotten warmer over time. Soon they were living together, and even the little domestic headaches never lasted long. Sometimes they argued, sometimes they made mistakes, but they never stayed mad very long. Usually they both said they were sorry, no matter who's fault it was or even if it wasn't anybody's fault. At the end of the day, they went to bed snuggled up together, never angry.

Arms wrapped around Asami's waist and familiar soft brown hair tickled her neck. "What's cookin' good lookin'?"

Asami giggled. "Bolin give you that line?"

"You can thank Meelo for that winner. Give Bolin some credit, that was too bad even for him."

"Mmmhmhm!" Asami leaned her head back. She was very tempted to turn off the stove and curl up in bed with Korra, rebuilding the city be damned. "What's cookin' is steamed buns. Want some?"

"Mmm!" Korra pecked her cheek. "Yes please!" She returned to the bedroom and started to change.

"So what are you up to today?" Asami asked.

"*sigh*, Air Temple Island to talk to some new students, police headquarters to wrap up some stuff with Lin, take Naga for a run, hopefully find some time to meditate..." Asami turned to find a strainer and felt a familiar gush of air as Korra glided over on a pocket of bended air to rest in front of her. "And I think I'll find some time to distract you at work." She tapped Asami's nose.

"Hmhm! Sounds like a busy day. I don't have any meetings, come by whenever you like." She started to return to the stove and Korra hugged her from behind again.

"Five minutes after you start?"

Asami sighed affectionately. "Sweetie?"

"I know, I know. You've got a city to fix." She nuzzled her neck and did her best to soak up as much warmth as she could.

Asami turned and embraced her. They both let out a longing sigh."Tonight I'm all yours." She held her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "I don't care if Vatu resurrects firelord Sosin and they try to take over the city by inventing wood bending. After dinner we're going into that bedroom and locking the door behind us."

"Mmm!" Korra gave her a playful look. "One more kiss to hold me over?"

Asami winked and gave her a noisy smooch. "Mmmmwah! There." She stroked Korra's cheek. "Now, go protect the city by putting on some clothes, that tank top is slowing down the reconstruction effort." She gave Korra's rear an affectionate squeeze and returned to the stove. Korra blushed and went back to the bedroom, already fantasizing about later that night.

"The spirit portal is going to need around the clock protection. I'm recommending the city sell the land around it to the White Lotus. They can erect a checkpoint that...I know the city doesn't own the land, we'd have to buy it from the current...well the alternative isn't exactly appealing! If you have a better idea I'm all ears! Good, you do that, I'll be here." Asami set the phone down rested her chin on her hand. "City rebuilding number two," she mused. "You're lucky you're cute Korra." She smiled to herself. "And strong. And funny. And sexy."

"Go oooooon..." said a familiar voice behind her.

Asami jumped and swung her chair around. "This is the seventh floor! How…?" Korra held up her staff. "Oh, right, airbender." She climbed nimbly into Asami's office. "I have a door you know."

"Doors are, less fun. And let the reporters follow me."

"Paparazzi giving you trouble again?"

"They were annoying before I started dating Asami Sato, now I pretty much have to fly everywhere if I want to avoid cameras."

Asami smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Well, my office is always safe. Eventually we might just want to give them what they want, but on our terms."

"So...a photo shoot?"

"Yeah! They're not gonna back off, believe me I know. I think we should placate them a little before they start showing up at the windows."

"Easy for you to say, you always looks good," Korra said, looking her up and down. Asami was wearing a black vest over a pink button down shirt and matching pants with her hair tied back in a ponytail. "Have you seen some of the photos people have taken of me?"

Asami nodded bashfully. "We'll work on it. You've got a beautiful smile, it just likes to hide whenever there's a camera around." Korra laughed. "There, see?" Asami turned back to the papers in front of her and Korra sat down on her desk.

"What are you working on?"

"Rebuilding the city's infrastructure...again," Asami replied, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Yyyeah, the whole giant robot thing wasn't exactly kind to the local architecture."

"I'm surprised no one's tried to accuse us of some kind of business scheme." Asami looked up at Korra. "You destroy the city, Future Industries rebuilds it, we split the rewards..."

"And disappear off to some far away hideout once we're both satisfied?"

"Mmm." Asami traced her eyes over Korra's muscles, imagining living on a distant island together, just the two of them.

Korra noticed her wandering eyes and stretched, flexing in a very theatrical way. "Am I distracting you?"

Asami bit her lip. "Hmhm, in the worst and best kind of way." She turned back to the stack of papers in front of her. "Any more visits from you in the middle of the day and I'll need to get some thicker walls for this office."

Korra smirked and raised her eyebrows. "Is that an official offer?"

"The CEO of Future Industries hereby extends to you a cordial rain-check for an office quickie," Asami said with a wink. She slid a random piece of paper from her stack to Korra and held out her pen. "Sign here, here, and here. But don't actually, I need this for..." She picked the paper back up and skimmed it. "Actually I don't need this at all." Korra laughed, Asami's smile widened. It was such a beautiful sound. She cast the sheet aside and Korra airbended it into her own hand.

She scooped up a pen and scribbled on the back. "I, owe, you, one, quickie." She folded the sheet and tucked it into her pocket. "I'll hold you to that Asami," Korra teased. She got to her feet and shouldered her staff. "I should get going. See you tonight!"

"Hold on!" Asami got to her feet. Korra turned on her heel just in time for a deep surprise-kiss. "Mmm..." Asami mumbled. "Okay, now you can go." Korra stumbled over to the window, grinning and feeling quite giddy. She shook herself back to her senses, deployed her glider and disappeared out the window.

Korra and Asami stumbled through the door to the bedroom, refusing to leave each other's arms. The avatar had just enough mental flexibility to carefully kick the door shut before they collapsed onto their bed, kissing over and over. Asami lay on her back holding Korra to her with firm but controlled hunger. She'd missed her _so_ much. She'd lost count of the number of nights she'd dreamed about her. First of her coming back, then of telling her how she felt, then fantasy upon fantasy of making love. Now, it had all come true.

Well, almost all of it. Some of those fantasies she knew she would never fulfill. What she had in mind could never be, it would be terrible for Korra, she was sure. What she found arousing would be traumatizing for Korra after all she had been through. But she'd known that from the beginning and she was more than willing to give up that desire to be with her.

Korra reluctantly broke the kiss. "Suh, sorry. Having a little trouble with this..." She motioned to Asami's shirt.

"*pant* hmhm! Not used to undressing girls?"

Korra gave her a sly smile. "Not used to undressing snazzy business ladies in button downs. Little help?" Asami winked and began to undo her vest and shirt. She kept her eyes on Korra's, taking in every little bit of excitement, affection and longing. One thing she _could_ do was toy with her a little. She slowed down as she got to the bottom, Korra whined softly and bit her lip.

"Be patient," Asami whispered. She carefully undid the last button and parted her shirt. She guided Korra's hands to her waist and sighed, warm soft skin on both sides of the touch. She curled a hand into Korra's hair and pulled her back into a kiss. Somewhere in a shuffle of arms as their lips and tongues danced Korra managed to toss the shirt and vest aside. Another quick shuffle and Asami's bra was loose as well. They paused again so she could discard it and Korra sat up to pull her own shirt over her head. Asami smirked and devoured Korra with her eyes. Abs and arms and as her shirt followed Asami's own clothes, perfect perky breasts.

"Enjoying the show, miss Sato?" Korra teased. In response Asami pulled the tie from her hair, shook it loose and pulled Korra back into the kiss. "Mmmmf," the avatar moaned, losing herself in Asami's embrace. It took equally playful if somewhat less graceful wrestling to shed their pants, they refused to stop kissing long enough to look down and actually see what they were doing. Once they were both bare, Korra kissed her way over Asami's cheek, down her neck, lavished her breasts with a bit more attention, then made her way over her belly. Asami looked down at her with longing, Korra returned the look. They both needed this badly.

Asami spread her legs and shifted back against the pillows into a half-sitting position. Korra rested her shoulders under Asami's legs as she finally reached her slit. She kissed her inner thighs, loavingly curled her hands around her legs and looked into her eyes one last time. "Ready?" Korra whispered.

"Yes," Asami replied with hunger. Korra closed her eyes, loosed her tongue and dove into Asami's labia. Asami bit her finger and gently squeezed with her legs. Korra ate with endless, reckless abandon. Passion and strength and thirst in each and every stroke of her tongue. She did this because it gave pleasure to the woman she loved, and every time she gave it her all. Her lovemaking was so complete, so total, it could only come from her, and Asami adored it. Korra curled her fingers into her own quim as she ate, stroking with vigor. She'd had to fight the urge to do this earlier in the day, and holding out had made it all the sweeter.

"MmmmnnnnnKorra! Don't stop!"

Korra hummed with pleasure in response. She swept up a minuscule bit of her own juices with her free hand and traced a finger in slow circles around Asami's belly. It was a new tickling but delightful sensation. Korra backed off her tongue and replaced it with her fingers after a few more minutes of eating and circling. "Haaaa...I love you so much Asami," she whispered.

Asami looked down into her eyes with deepest, purest affection. "Korra...Mmmm! I love you too." She pushed against Korra's fingers. "So, so much!"

"Here, let's try something new," Korra suggested.

"Mmmm, like what?"

"Hmhm, sit on my face?"

Asami's eyes widened and then she smiled in the most arousing devilish way Korra had ever seen. "Oh get _up_ here miss avatar." In one motion Korra climbed back up her body and they rolled over, switching sides. "Warn me if you can't breathe okay?" Asami said breathlessly. Korra nodded. Asami kissed her long and deeply before climbing up to her knees and positioning herself over Korra's face. She lowered herself slowly down and as soon as she was in range Korra plunged her tongue into her love once again. "Haaaaaahaaa…!" Asami simpered. She gently rotated her hips and bit her lip. Korra took two firm loving handfulls of her rear and lost herself in the delight of pleasuring her love once more.

Korra couldn't reach down and pleasure herself like this Asami realized. She carefully bent over, giving Korra enough time to realize what was going on before gently lifting her hood and lavishing Korra's clit with her tongue. Korra moaned around a mouthful of her beloved. She ate with a luscious lack of control, but Asami was delicate and playful. Lapping at her clit, circling it with her thumb, slipping her fingers in and out of her depths and curling them just right.

They weren't really sure who came first. All they knew was suddenly everything started going a little faster, toes curled, whimpers and moans rose in pitch, inner muscles clenched, their pleasuring became more fevered and primal, and then at last the symphony ended in a tidal wave of carnal, loving bliss.

They panted together for a moment before Asami crawled back up the bed and lay down next to Korra, resting her head on her hand and beaming with affection. "Starting to wish I'd stayed home and we'd done that all day."

Korra laughed and snuggled up to her love, burying her head in her chest and entwining their legs. "I love you Asami," she mumbled.

Asami smiled and gave her forehead a long kiss. "I love you too Korra." For this, the last of her fantasies were a more than worthy sacrifice. She pulled the covers up over them and let Korra's breathing lull her to sleep. Warm, comfortable, content, and very much in love.


	2. Chapter 2

A series of sensual butterfly kisses woke Korra from a very pleasant slumber into an equally pleasant embrace. "Mmmm, g'morning," she mumbled, snuggling closer to Asami. "Last night was amazing."

"Mmmhmmm," Asami hummed, enjoying the feeling of skin against skin. They were both still very much naked. Korra sighed, her long black hair was gently draped over her. She really did need to find out what Asami used on it, the scent was intoxicating.

Asami beamed at the snoozing avatar. She stroked her cheek with the back of her hand, drawing a soft hum from her. Korra nuzzled her hand and Asami curled it into Korra's hair. " I think I might grow it back out. What do you think?" she asked.

"I love it both ways. You can always cut it short again," Asami said. In the back of her still dozy mind a thought struck her. If she was all right with growing her hair back out, maybe she was far enough away from her past to…no. Not now. Maybe some day, though. She continued petting her love, at the very least she would have more hair to play with. "You want breakfast?"

"Eventually." Korra curled her leg around Asami. "You're all I want right now."

Asami beamed and gave her a loving squeeze. "Then I'm yours. At least until..." she glanced out of the window, it was raining. "You know what? I can work from home today."

Korra mumbled happily, burying herself in Asami's chest. Asami pulled her close and resumed stroking her hair. Korra mewled and kissed her chest. "Love you."

Asami giggled and kissed her forehead. "Love you too."

"Korra! Koooorraaaaaa!" Asami called. Even though the rebuilt Sato manor was smaller, it was still a little difficult to find someone in if you didn't know where to look. Asami marched up and down the halls a few times calling Korra's name until she heard a distant reply. She followed the sound and called out again. "Where are you?"

"Gym!" Why hadn't she thought of that? A few more doors down one was ajar. Asami glanced inside and put a hand to her mouth. "Hey you. What's up?" Korra was doing pull-ups, she was near the end of her usual routine.

"Just, wanted to ask you a quick question," Asami said, blushing and looking her up and down. Tank top, short shorts, _muscles_.

"Sure, just a sec. *Nngh!* Almost done." Asami sidled quietly into the room. Korra did a few more repetitions and then dropped nimbly to the floor. She grabbed a towel, wiped the sweat from her brow and then turned and smiled. "Okay, what did you want to ask me?"

Asami didn't respond for a few seconds, her eyes were glazed over and fixated on Korra's midriff. "Hm? What?"

"You had a question for me?" Korra replied, putting the pieces together and grinning slyly.

"Oh! Yeah, right. Uh, The White Lotus wants to talk to both of us about protecting the new spirit portal. Can you do..." Korra had snuck over while she was looking at the papers she was holding. "Uh...can you...do...tomorrow morning?" Asami asked, her voice getting softer with each word.

"I think so, as long as we don't stay up too late," Korra cooed. Asami smirked, took her cheeks and pulled her into a luscious kiss. "Haaaaa, speaking of which," Korra sighed as their lips slowly separated. "I wanted to ask you a question too."

"Like what?"

"It's, kind of weird but...I've had this idea for a while but I didn't want to bring it up."

"How come?"

"I...I guess I was worried you would think it was weird. But, I trust you, and I want to see what you think," Korra said, giving her the soft look she only ever gave to her.

"Anything," Asami replied, eyes shining.

"Tonight...do you…? Do you think you could try...tying me up?" Asami's heart skipped a beat. It must have showed in her face because Korra immediately backpedaled and said, very quickly "If you don't want to I totally understand, I know it's kind of an odd thing to suggest and the sex we've had is great and I mean _great_ like 'think I went into the avatar state once' great and I'm not trying to say I want to try this because it hasn't been good enough for me I only..."

Asami suddenly took her shoulder. "Korra?"

"Hm…?" the avatar pipped, a little worried by Asami's expression.

"Come with me."

Asami lead Korra to a room between their bedroom and the dining room. Korra had always thought it was just a storage closet. The door was always locked and she couldn't find a window on the outside to see in. Asami stopped in front of the door, bit her lip nervously and turned on her heel. "Before I show you this, promise me you won't freak out?"

"Why would I freak out?" Korra replied.

"Promise me."

Korra immediately nodded. "I promise." Asami took a key from her pocket, unlocked the door and lead the way inside. Korra's eyes widened and her jaw went a little slack. Beyond was a red velvet-walled room lit by crystals with a second heavily modified bed, a number of padded frames, seats and saddle-like things with leather straps. There were racks with riding crops, paddles and floggers of all shapes and sizes, and in the corner was a closet full of corsets, lingerie and countless things Korra couldn't even begin to identify. Asami braced for the worst, but the avatar just asked "What is this place?"

"It's uh...It's called a play room. I've been into BDSM for a while but I kind of have to keep it secret. Y'know, 'CEO of Future Industries is secretly sexual deviant' makes a pretty interesting headline."

"What's BDSM?" Korra asked, walking over to a rack and running a flogger through her fingers.

"Oh! Oooooh. It uh, it stands for bondage, dominance and sadomasochism," Asami replied. "But I'm way more into the first two," she added quickly. "I mean, yeah I like to spank a little and nipple clamps are..." she mumbled, looking down at the ground. Korra turned around and looked at her, she looked so nervous and embarrassed.

"So, what's it all about?" she asked, face full of reassurance.

Asami looked up from the ground, she wasn't freaked out at all. "Well, it's like you said. The basic stuff I just tying someone up during sex. From there you get the bondage. Of course there's a lot of different ways you can do that," she said, looking around.

"Where did you get all of these?"

"I uh, I made most of them. Had someone buy the others," Asami said, blushing and rubbing her arm.

"They're incredible!" Korra said.

"You really think so?"

That had gotten her a little perked up. "Of course! All of the stuff you build is great, people would pay anything for these!"

"If they could buy them in broad daylight," Asami grumbled. She shook her head and continued. "Anyway, the dominance part is a power play. Whoever is tied up is the submissive or sub for short, whoever did the tying up is the dominant..."

"Or, the dom?" Korra added.

"Mhm. It's like super topping and super bottoming I guess. It's kind of hard to explain."

"I...think I get it," Korra said with a nervous smile. "What's this about sadomasochism?"

Asami winced and nervously fiddled with her nails. "That's...that's what all the stuff on the racks is for. A certain kind of pain can be really arousing in the right circumstances. Not the kind of pain that actually injures you or draws blood or anything like that! It's not like stubbing your toe or cutting your finger, it's..." She struggled to find the words.

"You mentioned spanking?" Korra said, trying to be helpful.

"Spanking, nipple clamps, gentle biting, it's all around the erogenous zones," Asami continued. "As for the clothes, they usually come with the territory and, I really like them," she finished with a nervous smile.

"It...sounds interesting," Korra said with a bright grin.

"Don't say that for my sake," Asami replied.

"No! Damn, that came out wrong." Korra fought to make her emotions and words work together. "I did say I wanted to be tied up. If this is all stuff that you like that goes with it I'd love to try it."

Asami swallowed hard. "The reason I never brought this up before was...well, after everything that's happened to you, I thought being tied up or gagged or..."

"Gagged?" Korra asked, genuinely curious.

"Did I not mention that?" Asami shook her head again. "The point is, the only times you've been tied up you were in real danger. Once you were almost killed. I never want to force you to relive those things." Asami stepped closer and took her hands. "The last thing I want to do is really hurt you."

Korra closed her eyes and pulled her into a tight hug. "You are _so_ sweet..." she said softly. She looked into her eyes and put a hand to her cheek. "I was the one to suggest it. If this is something you like, then I want to try it. It's _you_ tying me up. I've never felt anything but safe with you."

Asami's heart swelled. Nothing in the world could have made her happier. She fought back tears and pulled Korra back into the hug. "Okay. We'll try it." She held her at arms length. "But we start slow, if not for your sake then for mine. We'll wade in instead of diving straight into the deep end. We're both gonna be nervous until I know what you like and how much you can take." Korra beamed and nodded. "Oh, and before anything else happens, you need to pick a safeword."

"A what?"

"A safeword. Whenever we're playing if something goes wrong, or you start to panic or anything like that and you need to get untied ASAP, say the word and everything stops. I cut you loose no questions asked."

"I couldn't just say 'let me down?'"

Asami bit her lip. "Sometimes it's fun to be a little feisty. I need to know the difference between 'no, mistress Asami, please don't punish me 3' and 'this isn't fun anymore let me down,'" Asami said, a little erotic spark returning to her voice.

An unfamiliar type of arousal swam through Korra and she felt her cheeks grow warm. "O-okay! How do I pick one?"

"Usually you want it to be something you _would not_ say accidentally during sex. A little inside joke in the bdsm community is that the worst safeword ever is 'fuck.'"

Korra laughed. "Yeah, I can see why." She thought for a while about words that were distinct and not at all sexy.

"It should also be something I could still recognize if you said it with something in your mouth," Asami added playfully.

"Hm? Oh, right, gag," Korra replied. The thought of being gagged and tied up with Asami on top of her was new, and definitely interesting. She perked up as it came to her. "I've got it! 'Badger Mole!'" They looked at each other, there was a moment of silence, then they both burst out laughing.

"Perfect! I can't think of any sexy way you could say that by accident."

"So, can we start tonight?"

"Absolutely." Asami's trademarked bedroom eyes returned and she pulled Korra to her, but in a new way. Her hold was gentle, but firm. Korra was a little off balance, but Asami supported her well, it was almost a dip. "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you, miss avatar."

Korra flushed again. "I can't wait." This was very new, and very interesting. She got the feeling she was going to enjoy exploring Asami's wild side.


	3. Chapter 3

"Soooo, how are we starting?"

"Hmhm! Be patient," Asami teased from the closet.

Korra rested her chin on her hand and kicked her legs out behind her. She was lying naked on her chest on Asami's mysterious second bed. Asami knew she was waiting, but she wasn't aware of her state of undress. "Quick question? Did…did you ever try to get Mako to…?"

"Haha! I did. He wasn't a fan of the idea. Don't think giving up control in such an intimate way was something he'd enjoy come to think of it."

The avatar hummed her assent. Korra smiled dreamily, thinking about her love. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world," she cooed.

"Mmm, can't be."

"Hm? Why?"

"Because I am? Last time I checked my girlfriend the avatar agreed to get kinky with me." Asami slid the closet door open and Korra suddenly forgot how to form a cohesive sentence. Lacey black stockings, matching garter belt, elbow gloves, heels, nothing else. Nothing but a little black collar with a silver ring hanging from her left index finger and a length of soft rope in her right hand. She let her eyes droop sensually and cocked her hip. "Ready to play?"

"Yuhuhbuh…" Korra mumbled. Asami giggled and Korra had to fight very hard not to say "Will you marry me?"

"I take it that was a yes?" Korra nodded vigorously. "Hmhm, very good. I see you're nice and ready for me." Asami crawled onto the bed. Korra lay down on her back as Asami joined her, lost in her eyes.

"I ah, I know what the rope is for but, what's that?" Korra whispered.

"Mmm. It's a little bit like a betrothal necklace, but temporary and a little, naughtier." Asami dangled the collar for Korra to see. "So long as this is around your neck, you are my perfect little plaything." She leaned in and very gently ran the tip of her tongue over Korra's ear. Korra closed her eyes and let out a breathy gasp. "You will do whatever I say, and call me 'mistress.' Sound like fun?"

Korra shivered with pleasure, this was fascinating unfamiliar ground. "Uuuuuhuhuh that's hot," she mewled.

Asami backed off a little, she didn't want her dropping into submissive space so fast her first time. "Remember, if something makes you uncomfortable, all you have to say is 'badger mole' and everything stops. This is about trust as much as it's about submission. Okay?"

Korra took a deep breath. "I know. I trust you Asami."

Asami kissed her cheek. "Then get up onto your knees, that's how a collaring is supposed to be done." Korra got up onto her knees and Asami vanished behind her. She felt the gentle tickle of her hands and then the touch of leather as she fastened the collar around her neck. "Not too tight?"

"Mm-mm," Korra hummed. So vulnerable, but in the arms of someone she trusted with her life. A mark of that entrapment and trust fastened around her neck, how had she never heard of or tried any of this? "What's the ring for?" Korra asked quietly.

"Attaching restraints and leashes. And to let me do this," Asami whispered in her ear. She tucked a finger into the ring and gave it a carefully measured tug.

"Ah!"

"When you speak to me while you're collared, what do you call me?" Asami teased, biting her lip.

Korra smiled with unexpected excitement. A little tug and suddenly the power play was apparent. It wasn't violent, and Korra was more than delighted to submit. "Mmmf, mistress," she replied.

"Very good." She nibbled Korra's ear and lovingly wrapped her arms around her waist. "For our first time, I'm only going to tie up your wrists. Buuut, if you're a good girl, there's a lot more we can try next time."

Korra rolled back into her arms, resting her head on her shoulder. "Mmmyes mistress."

Asami hummed with dominant delight and let her hands explore all over Korra's midriff. So strong, yet so vulnerable. She planted a smoldering kiss on Korra's cheek and whispered "Lie down on your back, and put your arms up over your head." Korra eased onto her back and raised her arms. Asami circled back around in front of her and readied the rope. "Cross your wrists." Korra did. Asami leaned over to work and Korra flushed a little. Perfect luscious breasts all but pressed to her face while she was being tied up. Slowly and carefully the ropes wound around her, every little increase in tension stripping more freedom away. One last tug and the knot was done. "Not putting too much pressure on your wrists?"

"Mmm, no mistress." Asami leaned back up to admire her handiwork. It was a masterful knot, she'd had a lot of practice. Korra tugged experimentally, but it held fast.

"Mhmhm, isn't that fun?" Asami let her eyes droop again and leaned over Korra. "You are completely at my mercy, and I can do whatever I want to you," Asami cooed. Under other circumstances those words in this situation might have been unnerving for Korra, but right now that was the last thing on her mind. This was the woman she loved, and an erotic shiver passed through her. Asami lay down on top of her, closed her eyes and very gently kissed her nose. Korra pulled at her bonds, she wanted more. "Mmm, so deliciously frustrating, hm?" Asami ran her hand up Korra's inner thigh. "You can pull and wriggle all you like," she drawled, giving Korra a tender kiss. "We're doing this my way at my pace." Korra gasped and leaned forward, lips hungrily fishing for another kiss. Asami stayed just out of reach, sly smirk in place.

"Kih…Kiss me, please…" Korra said breathily.

"Maybe. If you ask nicely." Asami kissed her neck instead, gently rubbing her stocking-clad leg against Korra's slit.

"Kahaha…please kiss me mistress…please…"

"Mhmhm, that's more like it." Asami kissed her, deeply and lovingly, continuing to rub with her leg. She tucked one hand into Korra's hair and the other took an adoring handful of her breast. Korra tried instinctively to reach out, but it was futile. She really was at her mercy, and it was _wonderful_. Asami slowly broke the kiss, returning to it for a few quick teasing follow up laps. "Hmhm, ever had someone slooooow down right as you cum?" Korra smirked and shook her head. "I think you'll like it." Asami circled her leg, rubbing Korra's clit. The avatar caught her breath and did her best to push herself deeper onto Asami's leg. "Mhmhm! You make such cute noises when you're turned on," Asami cooed, sliding down to play with Korra's breasts.

She circled her areola with her finger, beaming fondly at Korra's expression. "You've got these perfect little nipples…" Korra simpered and arched her back, it was a delightful but tickling sensation, and one that she couldn't evade with her wrists bound. It was torment, but a new, very pleasurable sort of torment. Asami didn't tease her for long though. A few more circulations and she leaned down, replacing her finger with her lips. She kissed her breast a few times, then took her nipple into her mouth. Korra bit her lip and threw her chest out. Asami giggled at her eagerness, ceasing to tease with her leg and surreptitiously replacing it with her fingers. She slipped them between Korra's folds with deliberation, letting her feel each and every inch. Iiiiiiin and oooooout, fingers curled to stimulate her best.

"Aaaahaha! Asami! Mistress, don't stop!"

"Hmhmhm, I won't," Asami replied, proceeding to resume stimulating her nipple with a gentle bite. Korra cried out and bit her lip, beaming with elation. Asami had given her little love bites before, but never one in such an intimate area. She looked down and met her eyes, deep beautiful pools of green, lost in the joy of pleasuring her love and glowing with dominant glee. Korra loved it, she was all hers and Asami was as amazing as always. But in a new way she'd never experienced before. Asami varied her speed, switching between slow luscious strokes and quick energetic ones.

"Aaaaahaha! I'm uh, I'm g-getting close!"

"Hmmm, now, an optional rule I like is that you have to ask my permission to orgasm."

Korra simpered with pleasure, she was wrapped up in her will, down to her basest sensations. "M-may I cum, mistress?" she gasped.

Asami kissed her neck and whispered "Yes. Cum for me Korra." Just as she started to peak Asami slowed down and made her strokes long and firm. The avatar opened her mouth wide, curled her toes and clenched her inner muscles around Asami's fingers as climax washed over her body. Asami relished her orgasm, kissing her cheek once more and then relaxing as Korra did, slowly withdrawing her fingers.

"Hmhmhm, was it good?" Asami cooed.

"Asami, that was incredible," she said, out of breath but beaming.

"Really?"

"I loved it. Buuut, can I have my arms back?"

"Oh! Of course!" With a few careful pulls the rope came loose and Asami cast it aside. "Everything was all right?" she asked, a little concern in her voice.

"Everything was great," Korra replied, taking her arms back down.

"Then…could we do more next time?"

"Are you kidding? Yes!" the avatar said breathlessly. "I can see why you're into this. I want to try more."

Asami hugged her tight. "I do too. I'm so glad."

Korra sighed and embraced her, then suddenly backed off. "Waaaait a second. Your turn."

"Hm?"

"You haven't cum yet. Want me to fix that, mistress?" Korra teased.

Asami's wicked domme smirk returned. "Yes, wait here." She stood up and strutted to the closet. Korra watched her go, very much enjoying the view. She returned with a short length of leather. "A leash is how I remind you that you're mine while you work," she explained, sitting down on the bed. She fixed it to Korra's collar and pulled it just taut. Korra bit her lip and gave her love her best bedroom eyes. "On your knees, and get to work."

"Hmhm, yes mistress." Korra sank carefully to her knees and Asami parted her legs. This was a view she wished she could save in her mind's eye forever. The stockings, garter belt and heels were incomparably sexy, and Asami was very wet from the excitement of earlier. Korra lovingly unfurled her tongue and buried in in Asami's folds, eager to show her just how much she loved her and how much she'd enjoyed herself. Asami rolled her head back and bit her lip, applying a little pressure to Korra's leash. Such a little thing, but the power play was back, and they both loved it. "Mmmm! Good girl," Asami said. Korra moaned around a mouthful of her love. She was _hers._ It was definitely still Asami, but when she got that smile and that look in her eyes, she was also a true dominatrix.

Korra lavished her folds with affection until Asami tucked her legs around her tighter, arched her back and quivered as orgasm took her as well. She eased off the leash and Korra withdrew, looking up at her love, her mistress, her Asami. "*pant* hmmmmm. And now, arguably the best part of the evening. Aftercare."

Korra wiped her chin with the back of her hand and smirked up at her. Even just being here on her knees like this was hot. "What's that?"

"After a scene we wind down with whatever the sub needs. Some like to have a little space, others a hot shower, cuddle, take a walk, anything like that," Asami explained. "I probably should have mentioned it earlier, but I figured this was a pretty soft session soooo…" She was back. Her dominant side was still there, but it had mixed back in with the rest of her now that playtime was over.

Korra looked up at her with unending love. "Mmmm, cuddling please."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Asami undid the leash and started to take off the collar.

"Can I keep it on?" Korra asked.

Asami paused, then pulled her into a kiss. "You're making it very difficult to take this slow, miss avatar."

"Hmhm!"

Asami removed her heels and pulled the covers back. Korra climbed into bed after her and buried herself in her embrace, snuggling deep into her chest and entangling her legs. Asami closed her eyes and held her close. "I love you so much Korra."

The avatar's heart swelled and she squeezed back. "I love you too." Asami could take her to interesting places, but she could also bring her back, hold her in her arms and remind her that at the end of the day Mistress Asami was a wonderful, playful persona, but just one part of the woman she loved. 


	4. Chapter 4

*Fluff, fluff, fluff.* "Mmmmn," Korra mumbled, nestling back into Asami.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Mmmm hair petting…" Korra replied.

Asami hummed and nuzzled her. "We should go back to our real bed."

"Carry meeeee…"

"Hmhm! *smek!*" She kissed the back of her head. "That's my line." Asami leaned in and whispered "You are still wearing my collar after all."

"Mmmhmhm!" Korra rolled over and looked into her eyes. "I had a question about that, actually."

"Hm?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm really excited about all of this. But, can we maybe not play every night?"

Asami blinked. "Of course. Did you think…?"

"I wasn't sure."

Asami bit her lip and curled a finger into the ring on her collar. "Some nights I want to tie you up and have you all to myself." She gave Korra a kiss and moved her hand to her cheek. "Some nights I want to kiss until we're naked and get lost with each other." She pulled her into a loving embrace. "And some nights I just want to hold you."

Korra had to fight back tears. "I love you so much." The avatar smiled to herself and suddenly lifted Asami into her arms.

"Wuuoh! Hahaha!"

"You're right. Bed time." She carried Asami the short distance around the corner to their bedroom. Not once did they stop looking at each other with warm eyes and smiles of purest love. Korra set her down on the bed and turned around so she could remove her collar.

"Just curious, how did you come up with 'badger mole?'"

"Well, I thought 'what's the least sexy thing in the world?' aaand what came to mind first was Prince Wu."

"Hahahaha! And from there it was a short jump to badger mole?"

"Mhm!" The avatar set aside the collar and turned around again to a familiar and always wonderful sight. Her love lying on her side, sexy and beautiful at the same time. They settled back under more familiar covers and Korra tucked her head under Asami's chin.

"You are the absolute sweetest dork in the world," Asami teased.

Korra giggled and nestled close. "Love my 'sami."

Asami gave her a gentle squeeze and one last kiss on her head. "Love my Korra."

A tiny specter of movement around her chest brought Korra back to consciousness the next morning. She blinked open her eyes, the sun was shining through the window and warming the lower half of the bed. "Mmmn," came a mumble from below. Korra looked down, there she was. Smiling in her sleep, long beautiful black hair somehow not all that bothered by a night of cuddling. Korra's heart swelled and she smiled almost too widely for her face. Careful not to wake her, she curled her fingers into Asami's hair and held her a little tighter. She was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She was the love of her life. She was her girlfriend…and suddenly that word was far too little.

The avatar caught her breath as she realized what exactly she was thinking. She thought she'd never want to. But her best friend, the beautiful woman she exchanged the words "I love you" with more times in a day than she could count had brought the idea into her mind for the first real time. Her eyes went back and forth from the ceiling to Asami. The longer she rested there, feeling her slowly breathe in and out, basking in warmth and comfort, the stronger it grew. Soon Korra's uncertain frown had grown into a tender smile. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right. Plans started to form as she dozed, gently running a hand up and down Asami's back. She'd need to enlist a little help if she wanted to keep the whole thing secret.

Asami's hold loosened and she stretched. "Hey, sorry, I didn't meant to wake you up," Korra said softly.

"Mmm, you didn't." She traced her hands back up Korra's arms as she settled back in.

"Inspecting the merchandise?" the avatar teased.

"Hmhm! Love my rough buff avatar. You save the world, beat the bad guys, lift me over your head…" Asami suddenly gave her neck a soft bite, making Korra shiver and relax in her arms. "And at the end of the day you can still come home and be my lovely little plaything."

Korra laughed and rested her chin on her love's head. "Hnhn, yes mistress. What are we going to try next?"

"I'm thinking we add one or two new things each time to see what you like. Soooo, next time I'll tie you up standing, and add a blindfold to the mix."

"A blindfold?"

"If you can't see, you don't know what's coming next, and your senses of sound and touch get stronger."

"Mmmm…" Korra mumbled. She rolled to the side and Asami embraced her from behind.

"One more thing you'll give to your mistress, putting you just a little bit more at my mercy." Korra whined softly with pleasure and snuggled back into her arms. Just when Asami thought she couldn't love her any more, Korra turned out to be the most delightfully sub-y sub she'd ever seen. "You're unbearably cute when you do that," Asami cooed, stroking her with her thumb.

"Snooze a little longer?" Korra asked.

"Mmm."

The avatar let her eyes droop shut and drifted into vague peaceful thoughts. One thing was certain, if she was going to do this right and still have it be a surprise, she was going to need help.

The noise Bolin made when Korra told him was something between a sharp intake of breath and a shriek of joy. "Bolin! Bolin hey take it easy," Korra said, stifling a laugh.

"Take it easy!? Korra you're gonna…!"

"Hahaha not so loud!"

Bolin dropped his voice to a whisper. "You're gonna ask Asami to marry you?" Korra nodded. He did a little happy jig on the spot and then snapped into what Korra liked to call "serious Bolin mode." "Okay okay okay, whadya need from me?"

"I couldn't decide on necklace or ring, so I figured why not both?"

"Excellent, very romantic," Bolin said. The same tone as back during practice.

"But betrothal necklaces are supposed to be carved by the proposer. It won't exactly be a surprise if Asami sees me working on one. So I thought, why don't I bend one instead?"

"And you can't use just any old earth for this project."

"Exactly. You're going to meet Opal on Kyoshi island tomorrow, right?" Bolin nodded. "See if you guys can find some blue garmentene, there's a bunch of it right by the river side. I'll need your lava bending and some extra air from her too once you're back."

Bolin snapped a salute. "I'm all over it! Uh, how do you know how to do all this?"

"Avatar Eia used blue garmentene to forge a gemstone for firelord Zhen a long time ago. I still can't really communicate with my past lives so I've been doing some reading," Korra replied, rubbing her neck.

"Huh. Awesome." He snapped back to his salute. "You can count on me! Oh, what are you gonna do about the ring?" Korra reached into her pocket and pulled out a small metal cog. "Huh, that's uh, that's…"

"I'm not gonna give it to her as is rock brain," Korra teased, lightly poking him in the chest. "I'm gonna inlay some of the garmentene and bend it into a ring."

"Where'd it come from?"

"The Satomobile she first took me driving in. It broke down a while ago, but I got this before it was scrapped as a souvenir."

Bolin blinked twice and pulled Korra into a hug, doing his best not to cry. "You're so fricken cute it *sniff* it almost hurts!" Korra hugged him back, still laughing. Back to serious Bolin just as quick. He took her shoulders and whispered, "I will get you that love rock if it kills me."

"No dying, you're the best." They hugged one more time before Bolin dashed off to pack for the trip.

One was alone in an ocean of blackness when wearing a blindfold. Korra stood naked, cheeks flushed and ears perked. Her only anchors to the physical world were the band of cloth that secured her wrists above her head and the floor beneath her feet. But suddenly there was another, the familiar warm contours of her love embracing her from behind. The avatar let out a soft whimper of pleasure, and Asami replied with a sensual hum.

"Hmmm, see what I mean?" She let her hands explore all over Korra's body, taking her time and enjoying the definition of her muscles. So strong, and so completely hers. Asami's hands were wandering globes of warmth to Korra, lavishing her with hungry sensuous skill.

"Mmmmyes mistress," the avatar groaned, pulling lightly at her bonds. She was helpless, and at the mercy of the woman she loved most in the world.

"So much more fun when you don't know what'll happen next. Feeling a little…" A stocking-clad leg gently traced Korra's thigh, making her simper and lean back further into Asami's embrace. "…vulnerable? Hmhm!" She kissed her cheek and whispered "You don't have to worry, I take good care of my playthings." She nuzzled her love and toyed with the ring on her collar. "Of course…" Asami nipped her neck, drawing a soft squeak from Korra. "That doesn't mean I won't still have fun with you." Korra let out an aroused ragged sigh. "Hmhm, such a good girl." She bit her lip and slipped a finger into Korra's mouth. The avatar smiled and closed her lips around her digit, playfully lapping at it with her tongue.

Asami's demeanor changed back for just a moment so she could whisper "I love you so much Korra."

Asami withdrew her finger and Korra replied. "I love you too…" Before the same finger lovingly slipped between her folds and their game resumed.

Korra ran to meet Bolin and Opal before their bison had even landed. "Have you got it!?"

Opal swooshed down from the saddle and held up a small sack. "We got it! A whole bag's worth!"

"That's great, but I didn't really need _that_ much."

Bolin clambered down, somewhat less gracefully. "Don't take this the wrong way but uh, we wanted you to have extra in case of mistakes."

"You are trying to bend something pretty small and intricate."

Korra opened her mouth, ready to say she wasn't going to make any mistakes, but they were right. This was something she really didn't want to get wrong. She closed her mouth, smiled bashfully and nodded. "Thanks guys." She took the bag and shouldered it. "Have you got time to help me with it now?"

A few hours later their private little patch of land outside Republic City was littered with discarded lumps of smoldering garmentene. Opal and Bolin were panting and Korra was fighting to keep her temper under control.

"Hey Korra? Did avatar Eia say how long it took her to do this?" Bolin asked.

"No, but I get the feeling she wasn't working on something this precise," Korra replied, shaking her head as she looked at her latest failed attempt.

"We're almost out of garmente," Opal lamented, holding up one last stone the size of a fist.

"And the sun's going down," the avatar added. She gritted her teeth then took a deep steadying breath. "Maybe I should just use something easier to bend."

"That's the first decent idea that's come out of your head since your last life twinkle toes!" said a voice from the trees. Everyone jumped, in Bolin's case into Opal's arms. Out of the brush strode none other than Toph Beifong, characteristically mocking smile in place. "You're trying to bend jewelry out of garmentene? Why dontcha stir tea with a paper spoon while you're at it?"

"Toph!? What are you doing here!?" Korra said.

"Is that any way to greet me?" Opal trotted forward and hugged her. "See? Opal gets it!" She hugged her back and then looked back at the avatar. "And I'm here because a little bird told me you're trying to make a betrothal necklace out of garmentene."

"A little bird huh?" Korra looked back at Bolin, more teasing than actually mad.

"Put your eyes back in your head kid. Heat up some more rocks and show me what you want it to look like, we're gonna do this right."

"You'll help? Really?" Korra said, eyes shining.

"I helped carve the last one for you twinkle toes. That darn rock was just about as stubborn but take a look at it the next time you see Katara. I guarantee it's just as fine as the day we made it." Toph cracked her neck and raised her hands. "Follow my lead and focus Korra, we've only got one more shot at this." Korra took a steadying breath, mirrored Toph's stance and nodded. Bolin summoned a fresh bed of molten earth and Toph levitated the garmentene over it.

It was a nerve wracking fifteen minutes of bending. Tiny twitches of fingers to move a line here or there, tiny gusts of air from Opal or increases in lava flow to get the temperature just right. But in the end the four had two pieces to show for their efforts. One deep blue charm emblazoned with a gear and flowing waves and a matching ring sat cooling in the setting sun. Korra put her arms around her friends and beamed as they all looked down at their work. Toph crossed her arms and grew a rare smile. "Not bad. Not bad at all." She turned to Korra and gave her the more common stony stare she was used to. "As a rule, never ask someone what you're going to ask unless you're certain of how they'll answer. Are you?"

Ordinarily Korra would have been filled with self-doubt, suddenly unable to sort out the truth from her fears. But this she'd had plenty of time to think over. What uncertainty she had dissipated when she thought of the way Asami smiled at her, the way she kissed her awake in the morning, the way she'd looked at her when she turned back and said "I love you too." She looked Toph hard in the face and nodded. Not that where she looked mattered, but it did feel better.

The old earthbender's smile returned. "You may be the most stubborn, bull headed avatar the world's ever seen, but it doesn't take eyes to tell that Asami loves you. Good luck kid, and don't take it personally if I don't come to the wedding. I hate weddings."

Korra put her fist against her palm and bowed her head. "Thank you so much."

Toph started back into the woods and waved over her shoulder. "Probably won't be around when some uppity earth kingdom avatar comes looking for help with his engagement ring, I'm getting too old for this."


	5. Chapter 5

Korra realized very quickly that she loved being gagged. The whole action was nothing short of transcendently intimate. Asami's voice in her ear, her lips on her neck, then a ball or a bit slipped between her lips. A further mark of being _hers._ No talking now, just sweet little muffled mewls from her plaything.

Asami had been very cautious introducing this particular flavor, it was the closest to Korra's past trauma they'd been. The first gag she'd used was perforated so as to restrict airflow as little as possible. Korra had been a little anxious, but Asami was a nervous wreck before and after. In the scene she was mistress Asami as always, but as soon as they were finished she hugged Korra tight and asked over and over "Are you okay? Was that all right?" Korra said yes as many times as it took, holding her close and gently exploring her long luscious hair with her fingers. Once or twice more and it was second nature.

Being unable to speak meant Korra couldn't be playful in the same way, but that was part of what made it exciting. Even with all four limbs restrained, Korra could always talk. The avatar would tease or make some witty comment and her love would laugh in that dark rich tone and silence her with silicone or cloth. One more thing taken, more power given to her mistress. She was hers to do with as she pleased. Arousal was too soft of a word to describe what they both felt. Sometimes to tease her Asami would briefly put a hand over her mouth or slip a finger between her lips during the day. Korra tended to flush and shiver, suddenly overcome with sub-y arousal. Of course, she could achieve the same result just by hugging her from behind and nibbling her ear, but it was always fun to find new ways.

The added spice in their relationship had given Asami a lot of new ideas. The tricky part was going to be implementing them. She couldn't exactly come out with a Future Industries line of sex toys. Even for a place as open and accepting as Republic City it wouldn't be the best idea for the CEO of the company in charge of 80% of the city's reconstruction to start a sexual liberation movement while everyone was still picking things up. First Kuvira, then the turf war, it wasn't a good time to shake things up. Little did she know the answer to her prayers was about to walk through her door.

Asami was mulling all of this over one evening in her office, twirling a pen between her fingers as she looked out the window. Korra was off on a mission but would only be gone for the afternoon. Apparently she'd planned a date that night and kept the details secret, Asami couldn't wait. There was a knock on the door.

"Come…!" Verrick threw open the door and slid across the room to stand in front of her desk. "…in," Asami finished, stifling a laugh and turning her chair back around.

"Asami! I've got a proposition for you!"

"Another one, huh?" Asami said, smiling knowingly.

"First I'd like to say I figured this out by complete accident, your secret is safe with me."

"Uh, okay?"

An unexpected hand playfully snatched his ear and Zhu Li appeared from behind him. "*Ahem!* What my subby hubby is _trying_ to say is, he's _very_ sorry he discovered your particular kinks inadvertently while spying on Future Industries years ago, but is happy to mention that we just happen to share them."

Asami blinked, piecing together what they were saying. "Wait…subby hubby? Verrick you're…?"

"My sub? Why yes he is," Zhu Li cooed, releasing his ear and trading a playful look with her husband. "And don't worry about punishing him for that spying, I've taken care of it." Asami put a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"I am, truly, very sorry about that, but that was then and this is now!" Verrick said, launching back into his spiel. "As three, well four, if you count the avatar. As four people dead center in the city's spotlight we can't devote many resources to this particular passion." He put a hand to the side of his mouth and added in a lower tone "at least, not publicly. Therefore!"

Zhu Li set a folder down on Asami's desk. "We'd like to propose a joint business venture. A small subsidiary company focused on the invention, testing and eventual sale of various erotic implements. No links back to us unless someone did some serious digging and a 50/50 split of profits."

Asami scooped up the folder and flipped through the contents. "Well, I'm gonna need to go over this before I say anything officially. But unofficially, yes! Very much yes! This sounds great!"

"We're certain you already have plenty of ideas," Zhu Li said happily.

"We certainly do!" Verrick added.

"Let's talk once I've had some time to organize everything. For now I need to get going. Date night," Asami said with a wink.

"Say no more, you know where to find us," Verrick said.

"Have fun!" Zhu Li added as they turned to leave. It wasn't just any date night, Asami thought to herself as she stood up and collected her bag. She checked inside to be sure she still had her precious cargo. She was excited and nervous and trying very hard not to run from the office to meet Korra. She hoped they weren't having dinner first, her stomach was full to bursting with butterflies.

Republic City glowed soft yellow in the night from mixed lights and the spirit portal. Korra and Asami strode along beside the water, hands together and fingers interwoven. They talked about little things and gave each other soft looks, just happy to be together. Asami's nerves were gone the moment Korra hugged her tight and taken her hand.

"So what's the surprise?" Asami asked after a while.

"Well the first half should have been here a few minutes ago," Korra replied, peering out over the water. "Bolin was supposed to…"

From across the water came a distant cry of "Coming!" The two stopped by the side of the water as a distant speck in the distance labored it's way into being. "Come on guy! We're killin' the mood here!" he said to the man bending the water around what they could now see was a boat in the shape of a turtle duck. They laughed and waited patiently while the boat pulled up beside them and Bolin ushered the driver out. "One turtle duck boat as ordered!"

"Thanks Bolin, I owe you one," Korra said.

"No, you owe me thirty, thirty Yuans to be exact!" The driver panted.

Bolin made a series of hushing noises and shooed him out of the way. "I got this, you two go be cute."

Asami laughed and Korra held out her arms to the boat. "After you." Asami climbed in carefully and Korra followed. "I figured it was my turn to take you for a ride. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Hold on," Korra said with a wink. She swept her arms back and a healthy size wave pushed them away from the shore.

Caught off guard Asami instinctively hugged the only anchor she could reach, Korra. "Wuuuoh! Hahaha!" Korra hugged her back, her laugh made the avatar feel warmth in every inch of her being. They slowed down to a leisurely glide and closed their eyes. Asami nestled in more comfortably. Soft chest, strong arms, Korra. They sighed together. "I love you so much," Asami said. "We've both changed a lot, I know. But you're still my Korra."

"I love you too. I…I don't know what I'd do without you," Korra replied. She sounded so vulnerable.

Asami gave her a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to. I'm not going anywhere."

Korra kissed her forehead. "I'm not either." Asami heard Korra's heart start to beat faster. "Which brings me to the second part of the surprise."

Suddenly Asami had a playful thought. This was all so wonderful, why not try and one up her love? "I actually have one for you too." Asami sat up and they looked deep into each other's eyes. They shone with light and love, they both smiled a little nervously. Asami reached into her bag, Korra into her pocket.

As one, they pulled out a ring and a necklace each, looked down at the others and said in perfect unison "Will you…is that…then you…yes? Yes!? YES!" They threw themselves into each other's arms. The boat rocked a little but they couldn't care less. They laughed and almost cried and rocked back and forth, then breathed deeply, but still didn't let go.

"Just making sure…marry me?" Korra asked softly.

"Yes," Asami whispered. They kissed, deeply and as if they were the only people in the world. A few tears formed at the corners of their eyes, wiped away only once they'd separated and gone back to looking at each other. Asami pulled her hair up and turned around. "Put it on me this instant."

"Yes ma'am." Korra carefully fastened the necklace, then hugged her from behind and slipped the ring onto her finger. "There."

Asami held up the ring to admire it. "They're beautiful. Did you…?"

"Bended them myself. Wiiith a little help."

"Hmhm! I love them." She turned around. "Your turn," she said, displaying her own necklace and ring. The necklace was red with a blue circular charm. On the charm was a carved helix, the spirit portal. The ring was white, red and gold all wound together.

Korra turned around and let her love fasten the necklace. "Not sure if my collar will fit over this."

"Hmhm!"

"It can come off for play time. And baths. But otherwise I'm never taking it off," Korra said. She gasped as an unexpected tender hand slipped the ring over her finger and lips pressed to her neck.

"Mmmmm." They relaxed back into their previous positions, beaming and happily nestled together. "Married," Asami mused. "Small ceremony?"

Korra hummed to the affirmative. "Just family and friends. Wow I need a dress."

"We both do. I'll see what I can do about that. Do we want to go together or surprise each other?"

"We'd better go together. If I see you in a wedding dress that _you_ picked out for the first time on the actual day I might faint," Korra teased.

"Hahaha!" Asami nuzzled her. "Smooth talker." Korra ran her fingers through Asami's hair, lovingly exploring her silky smooth tresses. The other hand tucked up under her shirt. "Hmhm, Kooorra?"

"Mmm?"

"Where's that hand going?"

"Not much further than that." She buried her nose in her hair. "Unless you want me to? We are all alone out here."

Asami blushed and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Voices tend to carry over water, we'd have to be very quiet."

"Not usually my specialty, but I think I can manage it." Asami turned her head to look up at her betrothed. It was amazing how much something as small as a necklace could change someone's visage. They looked at each other with starving eyes for a few very long seconds before Asami made the short journey up Korra's body into a kiss. The avatar let out the softest most tender happy whimper, doing her best to hold back tears. Hands tucked under shirts to reach warm familiar backs, fingers digging in with measured desire. They found their way down past waists and slowly circled around front.

Asami gently teased Korra's outer lips, drawing another whimper from her. "Ah ah," she cooed. She softly bit Korra's lip. "We must be quiet love."

"Mmmmf," Korra moaned, pulling her back into the kiss. Asami was more than happy to return, but quickly wrestled Korra's tongue into submission, then let her fingers curl upwards and into her slit. The avatar whined happily around the kiss and reciprocated, joyfully slipping her digits between familiar folds. Their arms crossed in the process of pleasuring each other, and each of them could feel a little something new. A small bit of metal on their opposite's wandering, loving finger that meant they would be together so long as they lived. Out in the middle of the lake, they might as well have been the only people in the world. They lost themselves together in the warm glow from the lights of the city, until they returned to shore.

As they approached the dock they'd set out from it was clear there were more people waiting for them than just Bolin and the boat owner. "Who are they?" Korra asked.

Asami reluctantly picked her head up from Korra's chest and peered at the distant group. "Can't tell from here." She looked down and patted her lower body. "Do I have any, y'know, stains anywhere?" she asked, blushing.

Korra smiled and shook her head. "I don't see any. What about me?"

Asami checked her over and then gave her a sly smile. "Just a little lipstick. Here." She carefully ran a thumb around her mouth to remove a light pink stain. She finished up with a kiss, gentle so as not to renew the mark. "Got it."

Korra hummed happily. "Thanks babe."

"Hmhm! So I'm babe now?"

"Maybe. 'Sami is a good pet name but I need more than one. Especially if we're getting married."

Asami hummed and nuzzled her. "Pet name huh? Who's the pet here?" she whispered, softly nibbling her ear. Korra flushed and let out a soft mewl. Asami had really figured out how to tickle her submissive side. Unfortunately, the faces of their waiting crowd were starting to become clear. She'd have to wait till later to do much more than that.

As they coasted easily up to shore they were bombarded with voices. It was the press, a whole gaggle of familiar faces all asking questions about their engagement. "What does your marriage mean for the future of Republic City?", "Has seducing the avatar for your own purposes always been your goal?", "Will you be having your honey moon in the spirit world?" Korra and Asami found Bolin mixed in with them, who quickly shook his head and made rapid gestures, doing his best to explain that it wasn't his fault over the hail of voices. The two looked at each other with knowing smiles, either way they weren't really mad. It was going to get out sooner or later.

They climbed carefully out of the boat, pushing back the crowd and raising their hands for silence. It slowly fell and hungry eyes and ears sat perked, pens at the ready. "Yes we're getting married, no we don't have any other comments right now," Korra said. As expected they weren't satisfied and launched back into questions. The two shook their heads and smiled politely as they walked back towards Asami's car, collecting Bolin in the process.

"I have NO idea how they found out, I swear I didn't say a thing!" Bolin said.

"It's okay, we weren't exactly gonna keep this secret," Korra said, sharing a gentle look with her love.

"Mmm. They're gonna go nuts if we don't let them come to the ceremony though," Asami added.

"Mhn, let 'em go nuts. We'll have that photoshoot, that'll keep them quiet," Korra said.

"Maybe, if we time it right. Here, let's give them a free one." Asami tucked an arm around Korra's waist.

"Hmhm!" the avatar rested her head on Asami's shoulder. Bolin smiled wide and bounced on the balls of his feet. As predicted, a snapshot of the moment from behind was on the front page of every major newspaper in the city the next morning, beneath headlines like "Republic City's New Power Couple?" and "Avatar Korra Engaged to Asami Sato, 'Yes, We're Getting Married.'"


End file.
